


Quand l'amour prend le dessus, l'amour plus fort que tout, l'amour d'une mère

by boulouzou



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulouzou/pseuds/boulouzou
Summary: Une courte histoire, sur la romance de Buffy Summers et Riley Finn, qui fut un véritable grand parallèle, symbole, d’amour tragique avec l’histoire de James Potter et Lily Evans….
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Riley Finn/Buffy Summers, Riley Finn/Spike/Buffy Summers, Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Quand l'amour prend le dessus, l'amour plus fort que tout, l'amour d'une mère

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostDetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/gifts), [HollyDB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyDB/gifts).



> cette histoire me tournait dans la tête depuis un certains temps, donc j’ai décidé de la coucher sur papier ; j’ai le fort désire d’écrire un essai dans un parallèle d’un triangle amoureux que je trouve qui se ressemble fortement à un autre, j’évoque Angel/Buffy/Spike avec dans l’univers d’Harry Potter James/Lily/Severus.

Cette histoire, ce conte très léger, dépasse les ans et les décennies, l'âge, en racontant cette histoire aussi vieille que les siècles, Il était une fois, Une histoire aussi vieille que le temps, une chanson aussi vieille que la rime, d'histoire de romance, d'amour, de cœur, d'âme, une épopée, qui combat le bien contre le mal ; chaque personne pouvait connaitre une telle légende de personnages bien différents, d'années différentes, de siècles différents de mentalistes et mœurs différentes, mais tout était bien au-dessus de tout cela, de tout ceci, mènent à la connaissance de ce qui s'est passé dans le passé - et ouvrent de nouvelles portes menant à un futur potentiel ensemble, s'ils sont capables de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que leurs ancêtres, mais qui conduisait à une unique chose des plus précieuses, comme une des plus célèbres citations d'un grand homme, un grand philosophe comme on pourrait le nommer ; Avoir été aimé si profondément te donne à jamais une protection contre les autres, même lorsque la personne qui a manifesté cet amour n'est plus là. Cet amour reste présent dans ta chair. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ces amis. 

Ce sont nos choix, qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes. Les conséquences de nos actions sont toujours si complexes, si diverses, que prévoir l’avenir est une entreprise bien difficile... Croyions-nous donc que les morts que nous avons aimés nous quittent vraiment ? Pouvons-nous croire que nous ne nous souvenons pas d’eux plus clairement que lorsque nous sommes dans la détresse ? ... N’avons-nous pas pitié des morts. Ayons plutôt pitié des vivants et surtout de ceux qui vivent sans amour...

C’est une chose curieuse à dire, Buffy, Severus, Lily... Harry, mais peut-être que les plus aptes à exercer le pouvoir sont ceux qui ne l’ont jamais recherché. Ceux qui, comme toi, reçoivent la responsabilité du commandement et endossent ce manteau parce qu’ils le doivent, puis s’aperçoivent, à leur grande surprise, qu’ils le portent très bien. 

Des citations sur la mort, sur l'âge de la vie, la jeunesse et la philosophie du cycle de la vie va...

La jeunesse ne peut savoir ce que pense et ressent le vieil âge. Mais les hommes âgés deviennent coupables s’ils oublient ce que signifiait être jeune... L’indifférence, la négligence, font parfois beaucoup plus de dégâts que l’hostilité déclarée... L’âge mûr devient sot et négligeant lorsqu’il sous-estime la jeunesse… Sais-tu à quel point ces tyrans craignent les peuples qu’ils oppressent ? Chacun d’eux sait très bien qu’un jour, parmi ses nombreuses victimes, il y en aura forcément une qui se lèvera et frappera à son tour ! ... Ou peut-être avouer que toi aussi tu es inquiet et effrayé ? Tu as besoin de tes amis, Harry. Comme tu l’as si justement fait remarquer, Sirius n’aurait pas voulu que tu te refermes sur toi-même ; comme le dira un jour Dumbledore à Harry Potter.... 

L'histoire de cette jeune femme aux cheveux blond d'or comme les blés, comme du fils blanc et d'or, des pêches soigneuses et douce ; Il y a les cheveux blonds de Buffy, et beaux et pleins de rayons d'or. Il y a les cheveux rousses-bruns, on pouvait dire auburn de Lily, et ternes et de poussières, mais roux comme le soleil rayonnant d'un coucher de soleil et une feuille rousse d'automne, comme le feu ardent, et aussi soyeux que ceux de Buffy. Cette jeune femme prénommée "femme courage", l'élue du ciel et du paradis qui se voulait, qui était un ange du bonheur, miséricorde, et pleine, remplie d'amour au plus profond de son cœur ; c'était : Il était une fois une princesse aux cheveux tressés dorés nommée Buffy, qui était une vaillante tueuse pour les mortels, les innocents, qui résidait dans la vallée du soleil, le monde terrien. C'était une jeune femme changée en tout point, une femme ordinaire et normale, aimant au plus profond de son corps et son esprit et l'âme même d'elle, son petit-ami, fiancé et tout jeune mari, Riley Finn... 

L'esprit du conte d'une saga littéraire, légendaire, flottant parmi eux, comme tel un univers alternatif contemplatif, et représentait, dont la romance, l'histoire d'amour, le couple de Buffy Summer et Riley Finn pouvait ressembler et être totalement comme, celle de Lily Evans et James Potter...

Différents téléspectateurs avaient une vision très différente de l'identité exacte de ce personnage. Il était, tour à tour, considéré comme un petit ami modèle, un ennuyeux énorme, une mauviette faible de volonté qui manquait de masculinité parce qu'il laissait Buffy marcher sur lui et contrôler trop leur relation, et un crétin misogyne qui avait peur de la force de Buffy et a essayé de la forcer dans un rôle féminin traditionnellement passif comme une cheville carrée dans un trou rond. Inutile de dire que c'est un patchwork d'impressions très étranges, et pourtant cela pourrait très bien être la raison pour laquelle Riley était impopulaire. Il a montré des signes de toutes ces caractéristiques lors de sa course sur Buffy. Il était un paquet de contradictions, et il était souvent difficile de saisir exactement quel était le rôle de son personnage. ...  
La raison en était peut-être la normalité de Riley. Pas un sorcier, un observateur, un vampire ou même le fils d'une tueuse, Riley est un bon vieux garçon de l'Iowa. Il est dans un projet militaire secret et pendant un certain temps, le professeur Walsh le drogue pour rendre son corps plus puissant, mais en général, c'est le garçon d'à côté... C'est un personnage intéressant qui a été expulsé de la série pour le simple fait qu'il n'était pas Angel et qu'il n'était pas Spike. C'est probablement le seul endroit où les gangs d'expéditeurs enragés de Buffy / Angel et Buffy / Spike sont d'accord - déteste Riley Finn. ...  
... Riley peut être un personnage intéressant. Il vient au spectacle en croyant en une vision du monde en noir et blanc - bien humain, monstre mauvais. Il est impliqué dans l'armée pour la même raison que beaucoup le font - il voit le bien qu'il peut faire, le bien dont il est capable, et il veut en faire partie. Il rencontre ensuite Buffy et est entraîné dans le monde moralement gris et complexe dans lequel elle et les Scoobies vivent. Soudainement, tout ce qu'il n’a jamais connu, auquel il n’a jamais cru, est quelque chose qu'il doit remettre en question. Il perd la femme qui était une mère porteuse pour lui, puis apprend qu'elle l'utilisait et le maltraitait. Il voit toutes les choses derrière le rideau et prend position contre cela, faisant ce qui est juste, pas ce qu'il a dit. Et puis, dans la saison cinq, il a perdu son but. Il ne rentre manifestement pas dans le Scooby Gang - le seul d'entre eux avec qui il interagit sérieusement au-delà de Buffy est Alex ... Il a été réduit à être le petit ami de Buffy.

Je n'aime pas Riley, mais je ne pense pas que son personnage a vraiment fonctionné comme ils le voulaient... Il se sentait toujours légèrement en décalage avec tout le reste, comme s'il ne cadrait tout simplement pas avec le style de la série. Je ne suis pas sûre de cela, je ne peux pas comprendre exactement pourquoi il ne travaille pas comme il le fallait pour cliquer avec les fans. Personnellement, j'aime l'idée de l'outsider qui ne s'intègre pas dans ce groupe très soudé, qui est un peu déconcerté par ce monde et qui a cette perspective et cette expérience de vie totalement différente des personnes du groupe. Quand c'est bien fait, c'est génial, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que cela fonctionnait totalement et Riley ne semblait tout simplement pas s'intégrer vraiment dans la série elle-même d'une manière intéressante. Il ne m'a pas plu pendant la majeure partie de la saison 4, du moins sur le plan émotionnel ; il a commencé à devenir plus intéressant pour moi dans la saison 5 lorsque ses problèmes étaient moins liés à l'Initiative et plus liés à d'autres choses auxquelles je me sentais plus connectée dans la série, comme ses relations avec le reste des personnages. 

Riley ne mérite sans doute pas la haine qu'il a. La relation de Buffy avec Riley était la relation la plus saine qu'elle ait eue. Il s'entendait avec toute sa famille et ses amis, en fait, il était l'un de ses rares petits amis qui semblait réellement aimer passer du temps avec ses amis, alors qu'Angel et Spike étaient plus juste pour les tolérer pour elle que pour les aimer en tant que personnes. De leur propre gré. Riley et Buffy ont tous deux étés contraints à leur '' destin '' - Riley n'a jamais demandé à devenir un super soldat et Buffy n'a jamais demandé à être une Tueuse - et tous deux font face à cela et s'en sortent bien.

Les esprits de James et Lily pouvaient survoler, tout autour de ces deux êtres, ils se ressemblaient tellement, tous les quatre, deux femmes ayant le même tempérament, et deux hommes courageux mais extrêmement sombres et pouvant être cruels et jaloux, possessifs quand d'autres comme s'approchent des femmes qu'ils aiment.

Riley l'aimait réellement, il aurait pu la rendre heureuse et lui apporter une stabilité dont elle avait besoin, Riley étant gentil, ils sont mal assortis tous les deux. Comme le dit Spike, Riley ne correspond pas à Buffy, il est trop lisse, il n'a pas assez de répondant, or Buffy a besoin de se remettre en place quand il le faut. De même, Buffy a trop de caractère pour lui. Ils ne peuvent donc pas se comprendre, ils sont pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde... les débuts, ça allait, ils étaient mignons je trouve. J'aime bien comme ils se confient leur secret respectif, je trouve ça adorable, et puis après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Angel, Buffy avait *vraiment* besoin d'une histoire d'amour stable et équilibrée. Il faut se mettre du côté d'un des deux personnages : Buffy. Les deux situations ne sont pas comparables, bien qu'ils arrivent à échapper au danger et à se mettre en sécurité en trouvant un refuge dans une maison campagnarde. De l'autre côté, Riley ne supporte pas d'être mis à l'écart... Buffy aimait Riley, plus que tout, après toutes les épreuves ! Pourquoi elle lui aurait couru après comme ça alors ? Ça se *voit* qu'elle l’aimait ! Elle s'en est juste rendue compte au dernier moment, trop tard... Au final, leur couple aura été tragique : Riley l'aimait, mais il a décidé de la quitter parce qu'il le fallait ; Buffy l'aimait mais elle est arrivée avec, quoi, dix secondes de retard... elle n’aura même pas eu le temps de le lui dire... Et quand il revient, il est marié. Ouais, c'est un couple triste, ils n'auront même pas eu le temps d'être heureux et épanouis...

Avec Buffy, les rapports de sexe sont aussi totalement inversés : c’est elle qui protège ses amis par exemple. Alex, son meilleur ami, est sans cesse secouru par Buffy. Riley, l’un de ses petits amis, pourtant militaire et très entraîné, est incapable de la battre et elle lui sauve la vie à plusieurs reprises, lui aussi. En apprenant à se connaitre, à ne pas en aucun cas sauter la moindre étape ; sachant quand étaient venu les moments décider d'avoir pu faire l'amour pour la toute première fois, ne se cachant rien, mais prenant toujours de mûres réflexions pour concevoir de dire des secrets profonds et enfouis à l'autre ; mais il était une chose sur c'était que Buffy était profondément amoureuse de Riley, et lui-même d'elle, dès la toute première fois que le jeune homme avait posé les yeux sur elle.

Tout au long du moment, dès l'instant et tout au long des trois années, des courtes années du peu de temps, la vitesse à laquelle leur histoire d'amour avait duré, Buffy à toujours souhaiter montrer à Riley sa normalité et sa vie, en la construisant de manière saine et équilibré, et juste, passant, se tournant vers ses amis, sa famille, son observateur, ses cours à l'université, Riley et dans tout ceci les patrouilles du soir qui incombaient au rôle qui lui est dû, de tueuse.

Les deux amants, apprirent à se connaitre, à se respecter, à s'aimer ; en sortant ensemble, en suivant des cours communs, en apprenant à connaitre leurs cercle intimes d'amis, mais ne voulant pas s'avouer ni encore révéler ce qu'ils avaient plus profond en commun, leur lutte contre le mal et l'entrainement sportif de guerrier ; ils firent bientôt tous ensemble.... Un an après le début de leur relation amoureuse, Buffy emménagea chez Riley, dans un petit appartement...

Et si on vivait en couple ? On s'aime, on partage déjà beaucoup (des baisers, des livres, des vacances), alors pourquoi pas ne pas emménager ensemble dans un seul et même appartement ? Mais comment s'y prendre pour trouver de la place dans le dressing ? Comment vivre à deux dans un petit espace ? Faut-il emménager l’un chez l’autre ou choisir un nouvel appartement ?

Le mariage est une aventure incroyable, qui concrétise un projet commun merveilleux et scelle votre histoire d’amour. Dans un désir de vivre ensemble, grand nombre de couples relèvent le défi de la cohabitation avant le jour J. Dans certains cas, cela renforcera votre relation et dans d’autres, malheureusement y mettra un terme. Bien que risqué, il s’agit d’un bon test pour vous et votre partenaire. Alors que faire pour que la coexistence se passe bien ? Voici les 5 étapes clés pour emménager avec votre conjoint sans trop de stress !

Étape 1. Confiance  
Sans confiance, il n’y a pas seulement une mauvaise cohabitation, mais il n’y a pas de relation. En premier lieu, vous devez avoir confiance pour parler de tout ce qui vous effraie, vos secrets, vos tabous et autres questions personnelles. S’il est vrai que cela ne fait jamais de mal de laisser un peu de mystère dans une relation, les questions pertinentes doivent être traitées en profondeur pour favoriser la communication et créer un degré d’intimité unique et puissant.

D’un autre côté, il est important de maintenir sa confiance en l’autre. Si vous le connaissez par cœur, il n’y aura pas de problème à établir cette confiance. Cependant, certains défauts peuvent la freiner. L’une des pires maladies dont le couple puisse souffrir : la jalousie. Cela engendre de la colère, des malentendus et une perte croissante de la confiance initiale du couple.

Étape 2. Ouverture d’esprit et générosité  
La fierté mal placée et l’entêtement n’ont pas leur place dans une relation saine. Pas besoin de cacher vos défauts, l’acceptation de ceux-ci par votre partenaire ne fera qu’améliorer votre complicité et votre intimité. Donc, si vous avez tort, une seule consigne : reconnaissez vos erreurs !

Vous devez également faire preuve d’ouverture d’esprit dans un couple. Essayez de ne pas écouter seulement vos idées et faîtes des compromis et des concessions. Soyez fidèle à vous-même, mais la recherche du consensus vous rendra sûrement meilleur. Dans une relation, on recherche avant tout l’équilibre.

Enfin, l’entêtement ne fait que provoquer plus de disputes, moins de projets et de mauvaises décisions. Dans un couple, il y a des goûts en commun, mais espérer que tous vos hobbies coïncident n’est que pure utopie. Alors, apprenez de votre partenaire et consultez son avis.

Étape 3. Indépendance  
Une ligne maîtresse au sein des relations, l’indépendance contribue à renforcer la vie commune. Il est essentiel d’avoir sa propre vie en dehors du couple, même si vous vivez ensemble. Développez des loisirs indépendants, sortez avec votre propre groupe d’amis et prenez du temps pour vous.

Un excès de dépendance transforme les gens en êtres automatiques, sans personnalité. Ce qui peut entraîner deux problèmes dans un couple. En premier lieu, peut-être qu’un des membres du couple ne partage pas le même degré de dépendance et cela brisera l’équilibre de votre relation. D’un autre côté, les deux personnes peuvent partager la même dépendance et oublier le monde autour, décelant peu à peu leurs cercles d’amis respectifs, réduisant leurs compétences sociales et en oubliant leur personnalité originelle.

Magazine Après le mariage Vie de couple Vivre ensemble en couple : 5 étapes pour emménager et vivre avec son partenaire  
Vivre ensemble en couple : 5 étapes pour emménager et vivre avec son partenaire  
Vivre ensemble en couple : 5 étapes pour emménager et vivre avec son partenaire  
Emménager ensemble en couple ? Nos 5 conseils qui vont vous aider à passer cette étape parfois périlleuse ...

Vie de couple Conseils Couple  
Le mariage est une aventure incroyable, qui concrétise un projet commun merveilleux et scelle votre histoire d’amour. Dans un désir de vivre ensemble, grand nombre de couples relèvent le défi de la cohabitation avant le jour J. Dans certains cas cela renforcera votre relation et dans d’autres, malheureusement y mettra un terme. Bien que risqué, il s’agit d’un bon test pour vous et votre partenaire. Alors que faire pour que la coexistence se passe bien ? Voici les 5 étapes clés pour emménager avec votre conjoint sans trop de stress !

Étape 1. Confiance  
Étape 2. Ouverture d’esprit et générosité  
Étape 3. Indépendance  
Étape 4. Affection et passion  
Étape 5. Tomber amoureux chaque jour  
Étape 1. Confiance  
Sans confiance, il n’y a pas seulement une mauvaise cohabitation, mais il n’y a pas de relation. En premier lieu, vous devez avoir confiance pour parler de tout ce qui vous effraie, vos secrets, vos tabous et autres questions personnelles. S’il est vrai que cela ne fait jamais de mal de laisser un peu de mystère dans une relation, les questions pertinentes doivent être traitées en profondeur pour favoriser la communication et créer un degré d’intimité unique et puissant.

D’un autre côté, il est important de maintenir sa confiance en l’autre. Si vous le connaissez par cœur, il n’y aura pas de problème à établir cette confiance. Cependant, certains défauts peuvent la freiner. L’une des pires maladies dont couple puisse souffrir : la jalousie. Cela engendre de la colère, des malentendus et une perte croissante de la confiance initiale du couple.

Étape 2. Ouverture d’esprit et générosité  
La fierté mal placée et l’entêtement n’ont pas leur place dans une relation saine. Pas besoin de cacher vos défauts, l’acceptation de ceux-ci par votre partenaire ne fera qu’améliorer votre complicité et votre intimité. Donc, si vous avez tort, une seule consigne : reconnaissez vos erreurs !

Enfin, l’entêtement ne fait que provoquer plus de disputes, moins de projets et de mauvaises décisions. Dans un couple, il y a des goûts en commun, mais espérer que tous vos hobbys coïncident n’est que pure utopie. Alors, apprenez de votre partenaire et consultez son avis.

Étape 3. Indépendance  
Une ligne maîtresse au sein des relations, l’indépendance contribue à renforcer la vie commune. Il est essentiel d’avoir sa propre vie en dehors du couple, même si vous vivez ensemble. Développez des loisirs indépendants, sortez avec votre propre groupe d’amis et prenez du temps pour vous.

Un excès de dépendance transforme les gens en êtres automatiques, sans personnalité. Ce qui peut entraîner deux problèmes dans un couple. En premier lieu, peut-être qu’un des membres du couple ne partage pas le même degré de dépendance et cela brisera l’équilibre de votre relation. D’un autre côté, les deux personnes peuvent partager la même dépendance et oublier le monde autour, décelant peu à peu leurs cercles d’amis respectifs, réduisant leurs compétences sociales et en oubliant leur personnalité originelle.

Étape 4. Affection et passion  
L’affection dans une relation est la clé pour maintenir la flamme et maintenir une bonne cohabitation. Bien qu’il ne soit jamais positif de forcer n’importe quelle situation, les démonstrations de sentiments sont conseillées, que ce soit avec des mots ou des actes. Toucher, caresser, étreindre et embrasser : ces petits détails améliorent le quotidien et proscrivent la routine.

La relation intime est également essentielle et ne doit pas manquer dans une relation saine. Profitez des moments de passion pour ne pas oublier l’attraction et l’amour que vous ressentez l’un pour l’autre, sans le reléguer aux week-ends, comme le font de nombreux couples. Chaque heure est bonne à prendre, cela aide à se détendre et à sortir de la routine que de nombreux couples établissent. Ne le transformez pas en quelque chose de mécanique, mais quelque chose de nécessaire pour démontrer votre amour, votre affection et votre attirance physique. La spontanéité 

Étape 5. Tomber amoureux chaque jour  
Chaque jour devrait être une aventure. Attention, il est pratiquement impossible que chaque jour soit spécial mais cela ne vous empêche pas de partager régulièrement des instants magiques. Il faut que l’étincelle reste intacte le plus longtemps possible afin que la routine se transforme en bonheur complet.

Pour ce faire, n’hésitez pas à surprendre votre partenaire. Les surprises ne devraient pas seulement avoir lieu pour les anniversaires, les fêtes ou la Saint-Valentin. Votre relation mérite mieux que ces moments préétablis par la société. À l’image de votre couple, vous êtes uniques et devez sauvegarder cette singularité le plus longtemps possible. Et vivre ensemble est le meilleur scénario pour mettre en scène cette grande expérience. Sortir dîner, dormir dehors, faire des voyages impromptus, faire des cadeaux, organiser des jeux, inviter vos amis et organiser des fêtes.

Ces détails vous aideront à tomber amoureux tous les jours et pas seulement de la personne à côté de vous, mais de toutes les merveilleuses versions de vous-même que vous deviendrez au fil du temps.

Toute ces étapes, Buffy et Riley les avaient franchis, et continuer de les maintenir et de les passer.... Ainsi que le couple de Lily et James, sauf que cela avait étaient beaucoup plus long et tortueux dans leur voyage.

Lily percevant, James comme, tel un prétentieux, jusqu'au moins le début, la fin de sixième année. L'ambiguïté de Lily vis à vis de ses camarades parce qu'elle est amie avec Severus, ce que les autres ne comprennent pas et si on y réfléchit bien, ne peuvent pas comprendre. Parce que l'animosité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor est forcément intense à ce moment de l'histoire. Parce que, tu as parfaitement raison, Dumbledore ne peut pas empêcher cela, comment le pourrait-il ? certaines scène, fréquence, passage où en opposition James et Severus, toutes leurs différences. On oublie parfois à quel point ils sont différents, hormis leur amour pour Lily. Les sentiments de Lily pour son camarade Gryffondor mais finalement en le faisant parfaitement en nous attardant sur ces petits détails physiques ou sur son caractère, cela nous montre d'autant plus qu'elle est en train de tomber amoureuse de lui sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Les plonges tout de suite dans l'horreur de la guerre où James est bien plus mature que Lily à ce niveau-là, qui se retrouve coincé entre les deux "camps" si l'on peut oser dire., mais étant très clairement lucide Dans le fond, voulant croire en un nouveau combat autre que celui que l’on pouvait vivre, elle est surtout coincée entre James et Severus. 

Les deux êtres ayant grandi très vite, fils leurs chemins, communs sur les traces l'être du vent, l'air de l'univers comme celui de Buffy et Riley ; ce ressemblant en tout point, Riley était aussi arrogeant, imbu de lui-même que l'était James, est tout aussi ambitieux et attentif, et dans sa hâte de conquérir la femme qu'il aimait avec possessivité.... 

Lily était aussi, pure, belle avec un grand cœur que Buffy est avec une grande bonté d'âme, avec de l'amour sur leurs doigts, leurs paumes en montrant leur amour au monde entier...

À la septième année de James et Lily, James avait perdu les aspects les moins savoureux de sa personnalité. Il a même été nommé préfet en chef, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas été préfet. Il a également finalement réussi à impressionner Lily et les deux ont commencé à sortir ensemble à ce moment-là. Lily a même emmené James au mariage de sa sœur Pétunia, comme sa date, son rendez-vous en 1977. Après avoir obtenu son diplôme, à seulement dix-huit ans, James a demandé à Lily de l'épouser et elle a accepté.

S'étant arrêté sur une photo du jour du mariage de ses parents. Il y avait son père lui faisant signe, rayonnant, les cheveux noirs désordonnés dont Harry avait hérité se tenant debout dans toutes les directions. Il y avait sa mère, allumée de bonheur, bras dessus bras dessous, son père. 

Le mariage de James Potter et Lily Evans a eu lieu entre l'été 1978 et l'automne 1979. Leur ami proche Sirius Black a servi de témoin. C'était une cérémonie tranquille en raison des dangers de la première guerre des sorciers.

Dumbledore dira à Harry de Lily ceci ; Ta mère est morte pour te sauver. S'il y a une chose que Voldemort ne peut pas comprendre, c'est l'amour. Il n'a pas réalisé que l'amour aussi puissant que celui de ta mère pour toi laisse sa propre marque ... d'avoir été aimé si profondément, même bien que la personne qui nous aimait soit partie, nous offrira une protection pour toujours. Le sacrifice d'amour de Lily Potter ; Dumbledore laisse l'enfant Harry et une note à la porte de 4 Privet Drive 

Après la mort de James et Lily, une conséquence du sacrifice affectueux de Lily était que son fils orphelin devait être élevé par son seul parent de sang restant, sa tante moldue Pétunia Dursley. Tant qu'il était à sa charge, Harry serait protégé de Lord Voldemort, grâce au charme du lien de sang qu'Albus Dumbledore avait placé sur lui. Ce puissant charme protégerait Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne majeur ou qu'il n'appelle plus la maison de sa tante. Le temps d'Harry avec les Dursley était dur, mais nécessaire. La vérité, elle est toujours belle et terrible, c’est pourquoi il faut l’aborder avec beaucoup de précautions.

Lorsque Riley rencontre Buffy au début de l'année universitaire, Riley est présenté dans un double rôle en tant qu'assistant technique en psychologie et membre de l'Initiative, une organisation gouvernementale / militaire clandestine pour étudier et combattre les démons et les vampires, dirigée par Maggie Walsh. Lui et Buffy commencent une relation qui survit aux révélations jumelles de leurs vies secrètes respectives et comprend beaucoup de sexe à la vanille enthousiaste, Riley a d'abord été décrit comme le contraire d'Angel - normal, joyeux et résolument humain - mais il s'est révélé plus tard avoir des capacités améliorées à partir d'un traitement expérimental. Au cours de la saison 5, après la destruction de l'Initiative, la mort de son ami Forrest et la perte de ses améliorations, Riley s'assombrit, soupçonne que Buffy ne l'aime pas vraiment, mais se trompant cruellement, et grâce au combat, de Buffy et leur dure cheminement entrepris par eux deux, par leur couple, pour leur couple, ils réussirent à garder, retrouver une stabilité amoureuse.

En se mariant et habitant une agréable maison, dans le style consonance champêtre en dehors de Sunnydale, au Habert de sa périphérie ; ils vécurent dans une harmonie conjugale, une vie simple, et tranquille ; au fils du temps, Buffy appris à décors sa maison, à tricoter, coudre des choses simples, jardiner, bricoler, et réaliser des petit-déjeuner spéciaux le dimanche matin.... Et ainsi fut la vie, la vie vas...

Quelques temps après leur mariage, Buffy tomba enceinte, ce fut un changement bouleversant pour la jeune femme qui craignant non seulement à présent sa vie mais également aussi de son enfant à naitre ; Riley et la jeune femme, après une conversation extrêmement importante, violente presque catastrophique mais primordiale, décidèrent, de ce cacher, et prendre des précautions, pour Buffy.... Car en effet, Buffy et son enfant serait en très grave danger devant les vampires les plus puissants et surtout les membres du conseil des observateurs.

L'enfant fut une petite fille, qu'ils prénommèrent, Dawn, leur rayon de soleil, la vie, le sang de son sang, chaire à sang de Buffy, 

Spike, ayant été assommé par un Taser, se réveille dans une installation où divers types de démons sont retenus captifs derrière des barrières chargées électriquement. Un paquet de sang tombe du plafond dans la cellule de Spike, les médecins affament les vampires puis leur donnent du sang drogué avant de faire des expériences sur leur. Spike est prompt à blâmer la tueuse pour son malheur. Mais la jeune femme ignora tout de ce qui s'était passée, et ne réalisera jamais, que Spike à était ébréché... après avoir réussi à s'enfuir des laboratoire, Spike demande a de l'aide à Giles, l'observateur de Buffy, qui voulait dans un double-sens se venger de la jeune femme ; mais ignorant que la personne qui l'aime et en danger, la dénonça, au groupe de vampire les plus puissances sur lequel il à était infiltrer ; 

il intercepte une partie de la conversation entre d'une gitane, et de Rupert Giles à l'auberge. Au cours de l'entretien, alors qu'elle est en transmet, la gitane révèle la prophétie concernant Dawn Summers et Drusilla à l'observateur de sa mère. Spike transmet l'extrait de la prophétie à Drusilla. À ce moment-là, rien n'indiquait que la prophétie concernait Dawn, d'autant plus qu'à la fin du septième mois, deux enfants de tueuses naquirent : Dawn Summers et Robin Wood. Drusilla avait déjà choisi : ce serait celle de Buffy. Spike, comprenant son erreur et le danger que court Buffy, supplia son ancien amour de ne pas la tuer, en vain. 

L'homme rejoint Giles sur une colline et lui annonce qu'il a tout raconté de ce qu'il a entendu de la prophétie à Drusilla Il lui demande de mettre les Finn en sécurité, contre quoi il fera ce que Giles souhaitera.

La petite Dawn fut, la lumière de ses parents, et prenait tout le temps de Buffy et son cœur et son amour, Il est nécessaire de donner un bain à son nouveau-né tous les jours. Mais cependant, un bain tous les 2 ou 3 jours suffit aussi. Toutefois, l'on peut l'avers son nourrisson à l'aide d'une débarbouillette ou d'un gant de toilette chaque jour. Nettoyez le visage, les oreilles, le cou, puis le dessous des bras et les mains.

Les premiers jours avec bébé ; soin pour bébé ; des Félicitations à la jeune maman, à la jeune Buffy, elle, avait survécu à la grossesse, avez donné naissance à son enfant, et là voilà rentrée de l'hôpital pétillante, resplendissante et lumineuse, à la maison. Peut-être s'interrogez-t-elle pour savoir ce qui l'attend maintenant ? Il est vrai que les nouveau-nés ne sont pas accompagnés d’un manuel, mais prendre soin d’eux est plus facile qu'elle ne le pensait et, dans quelques semaines, sa mère, lui donna quelque conseil pour débuter au mieux et dans de meilleure condition possible sa maternité, ainsi mieux la vivre...

Après avoir donné naissance à sa fille, j’étais sur un petit nuage. À l’hôpital, Buffy se disais en elle-même "elle a l’air si paisible" en regardant l’une des infirmières lever avec habileté ses petites jambes pour lui mettre une nouvelle couche, tandis que qu'elle parcourait le menu de la cafétéria. 

Et les voilà seuls à la maison. Buffy palpait sa couche tandis que le bébé gémissait, et gémissait encore plus. Derrière elle, une rangée de livres pour bébés bien alignés sur sa petite étagère, leurs auteurs rayonnant de grands sourires rassurants, tandis que qu'elle me disait". Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire".

Établir une routine n’est peut-être pas la première chose que vous penserez devoir faire au cours des premiers jours avec bébé, mais c’est crucial. Au début de leur vie, les bébés font quatre choses fondamentales : manger, dormir, faire caca et, éventuellement, jouer. Il y a autant de routines que de bébés, mais le plus important est de trouver celle qui marche pour votre enfant et vous-même.

Commencez par faire un suivi de son rythme naturel dans une application ou, à l’ancienne, sur un bon cahier. À quelle fréquence votre bébé veut-il être allaité où prendre son biberon ? Combien de temps dors-il et à quel moment ? Combien de couches mouillées ou souillées lui faut-il par jour ?

Une fois notées les habitudes de votre bébé pendant quelques jours, vous pourrez déterminer la routine qui vous conviendra le mieux à tous les deux. Il ne s’agit pas seulement de mettre de l’ordre dans votre nouvelle vie : avoir une routine vous aide également à préciser quels peuvent être les besoins de votre bébé lorsqu’il pleure.

Prendre soin d’un nouveau-né les premiers jours, c’est un peu comme si on vous demande de courir un marathon alors que vous n’avez pas fait de jogging depuis des mois. Cependant, avec quelques conseils de soin éprouvés pour bébé et un peu de pratique, vous saurez comment faire en un rien de temps.

L’allaitement est un moyen naturel et simple de nourrir votre bébé, mais il peut être aussi étonnamment difficile. Nourrir votre bébé pour la première fois à la maison, sans l’aide du personnel de l’hôpital ou de votre sage-femme, peut s’avérer déconcertant.

Préparez un endroit confortable et paisible pour l’allaitement où vous pourrez vous concentrer ainsi que votre bébé sur la tâche à accomplir. Assurez-vous d’avoir suffisamment d’eau pour boire et utilisez un coussin d’allaitement ou un fauteuil confortable pour bien vous soutenir. Suivez la position ventre contre ventre et mamelon sous le nez lorsque vous aidez votre bébé à prendre le sein. Tout comme l’apprentissage de nouvelles compétences, c’est la pratique qui compte, pour tous les deux.

Soyez indulgente à votre égard en apprenant, vous et votre bébé, les positions qui vous conviendront le mieux et n’hésitez pas, le cas échéant, à demander l’aide d’une autre maman ou d’une conseillère en allaitement qualifiée. Si vous nourrissez votre bébé au biberon, choisissez un endroit calme et confortable où vous pourrez tous les deux profiter de ce moment. Inclinez suffisamment le biberon pour que le lait maternisé ou le lait de vache parvienne dans la tétine, mais sans lui permettre de couler trop vite. Laissez bébé téter et faire des pauses pour roter ou se blottir lorsqu’il en éprouve le besoin.

Ah, ces fameux gaz intestinaux ! Avant de devenir maman, vous n’avez probablement jamais réfléchi à la façon dont les autres personnes évacuent leurs gaz. Prendre soin d’un bébé va faire de vous une experte ! Faites roter votre bébé après chaque repas pour l’aider à se libérer de l’excès de gaz.

Vous pouvez tenir votre bébé contre votre épaule en tapotant doucement son dos, ou l’asseoir sur votre genou, en soutenant d’une main sa tête et son cou et en tapotant son dos de l’autre. N’oubliez pas d’avoir à proximité un lange pour recueillir tout ce qu’il peut régurgiter.

Si votre bébé est agité et a besoin d’aide pour expulser ses gaz, allongez-le sur le dos et amenez doucement ses genoux vers son ventre, ou déplacez-les vers le haut et vers son ventre en faisant des petits cercles. N’oubliez pas qu’il suffit souvent d’un rot ou d’un pet pour apaiser un bébé qui pleure.

Les premières selles de votre bébé seront du méconium, une substance visqueuse, vert foncé, ressemblant à du goudron et qui contient ce qu’il a digéré dans l’utérus (c’est assez dégoûtant, il faut l’avouer !), une substance presque inodore. Une fois que votre bébé commence à être allaité ou à boire du lait infantile, ses selles peuvent être de couleur jaune, verte ou brune, et avoir une apparence granuleuse, molle ou plus consistante. Toutes sont considérées comme normales, mais si les selles de votre bébé devaient être rouges, dures ou s’il a la diarrhée, consultez votre médecin.

Les nouveau-nés doivent mouiller au moins six couches par période de 24 heures. Il est donc conseillé de bien suivre ce point pour vous assurer que votre bébé est correctement hydraté. L’urine du nouveau-né doit être incolore ou jaune clair. Si elle est de couleur orange foncé, consultez votre médecin.

Une fois le cordon ombilical de votre bébé tombé (généralement sept à dix jours après la naissance), l’heure de son premier bain est venue. Tant que le cordon est encore en place, il est préférable de faire la toilette de bébé avec un gant, en veillant à ne pas toucher au cordon. Une fois celui-ci tombé, préparez-vous pour le premier bain de bébé en veillant à ce que tout soit prêt avant de le transporter dans la salle de bains.

Assurez-vous que la pièce est chaude et confortable, puis remplissez une baignoire bébé avec de l’eau tiède. Assurez-vous que l’eau n’est ni trop chaude ni trop froide en vous aidant de la partie intérieure de votre poignet ou de votre coude, cet endroit où la peau est le plus sensible. Lavez délicatement le corps de votre nouveau-né avec du savon non parfumé ou du savon liquide pour bébé. Juste de l’eau et un gant de toilette propre suffiront pour essuyer les yeux, d’un coin à l’autre, et le visage.

Lorsque vous avez terminé, sortez doucement votre bébé du bain et enveloppez-le dans une serviette chaude. Ne laissez jamais votre enfant seul dans la baignoire ! Ne soyez pas non plus découragée si votre bébé n’aime pas immédiatement le bain : beaucoup d’enfants ont besoin de s’y accoutumer avant qu’il ne devienne le moment favori de leur journée.

Les bébés développent encore leurs rythmes circadiens et apprennent à faire la différence entre le jour et la nuit. Vous devez les aider à en prendre conscience. Pendant la journée, ouvrez les rideaux, écoutez de la musique douce et n’hésitez pas à parler. Au moment de la sieste ou du coucher, fermez les rideaux et assurez-vous que l’espace de bébé est aussi silencieux que possible. Vous pouvez également aider votre enfant à s’endormir en le berçant et le calmant.

Les nouveau-nés ne dorment pas moins de 20 heures par jour, mais en général par périodes de 1 à 4 heures. Si vous êtes du genre à pouvoir faire une sieste, faites-la ! Mais s’il vous faut plus de temps pour vous endormir, envisagez de demander à votre partenaire ou une autre personne chère de prendre la relève, à tour de rôle. Si vous allaitez, il vous sera peut-être plus facile de vous lever la nuit pour nourrir votre bébé. Mais n’hésitez pas à demander à quelqu’un de prendre le relais le lendemain matin afin que vous puissiez vous reposer pendant cette première semaine avec bébé, et même au-delà.

Les pédiatres sont habitués à recevoir des appels, des courriels et des textos de la part de nouveaux parents inquiets. Ne soyez donc pas gênée de solliciter leur aide au cours de la première semaine. Consultez toujours votre médecin si votre enfant est malade et a de la fièvre, ou si vous avez des inquiétudes. L’avis rassurant de votre médecin que tout va bien fera beaucoup plus pour votre tranquillité d’esprit que des heures et des heures de recherche frénétique sur internet, et l'ordinateur.

Donner naissance est une expérience magnifique, transformatrice et physiquement épuisante. Que vous ayez accouché par césarienne ou de façon naturelle, vous souffrez probablement de maux et de douleurs, de saignements et de courbatures. Il est essentiel pour votre rétablissement de remettre le bébé à votre partenaire ou à une autre personne chère, afin que vous puissiez prendre une douche, faire une sieste, ou manger un repas bien nourrissant. En tant que jeune maman, veiller sur soi-même n’est pas un luxe : c’est essentiel ! Cela vous aidera à bien prendre soin de votre bébé pendant les premiers jours, les premières semaines et au-delà.

Les éclats de rires raisonnant dans la maison, le bonheur au sommet du monde, l'innocence, la joie, le temps superbe des sentiments dansant qui apporter la vie tout autour de soie ; Riley faisait sauter Dawn dans ses bras quand elle fut plus grande, le nourrisson gloussant, le jeune papa l'embraser le ventre et lui faisant des chatouilles... Mais comme tout bonheur, toute histoire heureuse, partie de la vie avaient une fin, chaque chose en avaient une, tout bonheur ne pouvait durée à l'infini, malheureusement et avec regret... 

C'était un soir paisible de l'autonome, de fin d'été et de vacances, en cet fin de Septembre, le soleil se coucher doucement à l'horizon, des vague de lumière dans le ciel pouvait être vue, tandis que les étoiles commencer à s'élever à apparaitre au fur et à mesure que le temps avancer, et la nuit commencer à tomber, le ciel bleue marine ; quelques minutes plus tôt, le soleil étaient en totalement harmonie et s'étendre sa lumière et sa couleur jaune, s'emparant et s'étalant du ciel, il y avait des nuances de roses, presque vanillé, rien ne laisser présager au drame qui était en train de se produire, qui se préparée dans quelques heures : 

Riley étant assis sur le canapé, avec Dawn dans ses bras, jouant avec elle avec des cubes en bois ; tandis que Buffy était à l'étage en venant de terminer une douche, c'était sa soirée de repos, et souhaiter plus que out la passer avec son mari et sa fille, en mettant une chemise de nuit sur son corps se l'enveloppant sur sa peau, le tissu épousant parfaitement ses forme, et revêtiez une robe de chambre, peignoir gris, la jeune femme décandit après cette vêtue pour le début de soir et la nuit à venir retrouver Dawn et Riley...

Elle sourit à la douce vue devant elle, ne pouvant toujours pont croire à sa vie normale et combler des gestes aussi simples, qui pouvaient peut-être paraitre insignifient, anodin, banal, mais qui pouvait être perçu, vue par des personnes de cette manière ne l'était en aucun cas pour Buffy, qui trouvait que c'était la chose la plus belle et la plus merveilleuse au monde.

En apercevant Buffy pénétrer dans la pièce, Riley leva les yeux de sa vie pour pouvoir les fixer sur son épouse, en lui souriant avec amour et chaleur ; la jeune femme alla s'assoir près de Riley, sur un tabouret en bois et de velours près du piano du salon, penchant lentement la tête sur le côté, elle rit... Sourit, aux histoires amusantes racontées pour leur fille ; écoutant également de la musique à eux trois, ils dansèrent sur de la musique douce, Dawn dans les bras de son père, Buffy les suivirent sur leurs pas en dansant, elle aussi…. En s’arrêtant, après quelques minutes, se laissant tomber sur le canapé, leur cœur battant la chamade, légèrement essouffler et euphorique. 

Se souriant en reprenant leurs souffles, après avoir retrouvé ses sens, lorsque sa tête cessa de nager, quand sa vue redevient nette, Buffy prit sa petite fille dans ses bras, pour la déposé sur le tapis à côté de la table basses.

La petite Dawn tenait son hochet dans sa main, enroulant ses doigts contre le manche, l'agitant puis l'apporta à sa bouche, souriant à sa mère. Cette image de son amour, Buffy le portera jusqu’à son dernier souffle, jusqu’à son dernier moment, son dernier instant, elle se disait dans son esprit combien elle pouvait ne pas avoir une vie plus parfaite que celle-ci, que cela, et que son enfant était une petite, un bébé merveilleux, sage si pleine de vie, qui peut lui arrivait d’être espiègle, joueuse, heureuse, toujours souriante et rigolote. Buffy, voulait se souvenir de chaque moment passé avec sa famille, les garder en sécurité, et heureuse, loin de la vie tumultueuse et chaotique qu’était la sienne qu’un jour ils puissent tous marcher sur une terre paisible, sans danger, et d’enfer, remplie des forces du mal. 

Tout bascula bientôt. Dans la campagne de début de nuit sèche et chaud Californienne, Un groupe, marchant dans des pas souples avec une certaine détermination, cette puissance, cette certitude d’avoir raison, qu’il éprouvait toujours en semblables circonstances… Ce n’était pas de la colère… Il fallait laisser cela aux âmes plus faibles, aux être inférieurs aux simples humains, aux mortelles, les plus faibles que, les leurs, que la sienne… celle de Drusilla… Mais une sensation de triomphe, oui… Ils, elle avait attendu ce moment, le moment où elle pourrait vaincre tuée la tueuse, elle l’avait espéré…

Drusilla, vit les sourires des enfants, des passants s’écartaient en voyant, apercevant leurs vrais visages, lorsque ceux-ci furent suffisamment près pour regard leurs visage à la lumière des étoiles et de la lune, ils virent, elle vit la peur assombrir leur visage. Puis les personnes firent voltefaces et s’enfuirent en courant… A un simple regard, un simple signe de tête, Drusilla donna un ordre silencieux à ses sbires, un simple mouvement, ils se jettent sur les enfants, encore dehors, les enfants ne retourneraient jamais auprès de leurs mère… Mais c’était inutile, tout à fait inutile, leur sang pénétrant dans leurs bouches, les inondant… 

Ils s’engagèrent dans une autre rue plus sombre. A présent, enfin, sa destination était en vue, le sortilège d’invitation de tout n’importe quel des vampires furent brisées, les observent, mais eux ne le savaient pas… Ils faisaient encore moins de bruit que les feuilles mortes qui glissaient sur le trottoir lorsqu’ils parviennent à la hauteur de la haie au feuillage sombre et jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus… 

Ils n’avaient pas fermé les rideaux, elle les voyait nettement dans leur petit salon, l’homme de haute taille, avec ses cheveux bruns, faisant des jeux d’ombre chinoises avec des formes d’animaux de compagnie pour amuser la petite fille en pyjama bleue, aux cheveux châtain foncé ressembles à ceux de son père aussi beau et châtain que ceux de sa mère. L’enfant riait et essayait d’attraper les formes, de les enfermer dans son, ses petits poings…   
Une porte s’ouvrit et la mère entra. Elle prononça des paroles que les vampires en faces de jeux ne pouvaient pas entendre, ses longs cheveux blonds lui tomber sur le visage. Le père, à présent, avait pris l’enfant dans ses bras et le tendant à sa mère. Il ouvrit les lumières et jeta un coussin sur le canapé, puis s’étira en baillant, son sweet découvrit son ventre, laissant la chair apparaitre, à cette vue la femme vampires se lécha les lèvres avec sensualité et anticipation... 

Les un bruit sourd près du jardin, le portillon, la grilles de jardin grinça, il pouvait être entendue que quelque chose avait poussé la porte en bois, la porte du jardin grinça un peu lorsque Drusilla la poussa, mais Riley Finn ne l’entendit pas, alors que Buffy redressa un peut la tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, mais ce disant rapidement que ce n’était que le fruit de son imagination et finit par secouer la tête. Sa main blanche, sortit de ses cotées et la pointa, la fracassant sans la moindre force vers la porte de la maison qui s’ouvrit à la volée.

Ils avaient franchi le seuil, quand Riley en courant dans le hall. C’était facile trop facile, ils avaient même pensé à récupérer une arme… 

En criant dans une totale panique à sa femme, à Buffy ; de l’avertir, en l’appelant pas son prénom, son doux prénom, en prenant Dawn et de s’en aller très vite...  
En criant que c’était eux, eux, des vampires, des maitres vampires et pas n’importe lesquels, Drusilla. Il fallait qu’elle cours… Et qu’il allait les retenir, le plus longtemps possible, les combattre… 

Les retenir sas armes en mains, il ne posséder, n’avait que ses mains et ses muscles son corps… Drusilla éclata de rire, d’un rire dément et tout sauf saine d’esprit avant de ce jeter sur lui, et de le mordre, le drainant… 

Le sang rempli les narines, les sens, des vampires, remplit l’air de la nuit et de la maison, elle éclaira le sang de Drusilla le landau, le drainant à sec, contre le mur, elle se refléta sur les barreaux de la rampe d’escalier qui étincelèrent comme des paratonnerres frappés par la foudre, et Riley Finn tomba mollement, vidé, telle une marionnette dont ont aurait coupé les fils… 

Drusilla entendait crier la femme à l’étage, elle était prise au piège, prise au piège dans sa propre maison, mais si elle se montrait raisonnable, elle, au moins, n’avait rien à craindre… Ils montèrent tous les marches Drusilla en tête, écoutant avec un léger amusement ses efforts pour se barricader, car elle aussi avait oublier les armes… Buffy non plus n’avait pas d’armes et encore moins de pieu, là-haut.. Comme ils étaient stupides, trop, si confiants, pensant que leur sécurité était garantie par leurs amis et également par le fait qu’ils étaient invisibles et immortels, que l’on pouvait se séparer de ses armes, ne serait-ce qu’un instant… 

D’un petit coup de coude nonchalante, elle força la porte, repoussa la chaise et les boites hâtivement entassées pour essayer de la bloquer, bloquer la pore repousse Drusilla… et Buffy était là, tenant son enfant contre elle. Lorsqu’elle là vit, elle laissa tomber sa fille dans le petit lit, derrière elle, et écarta ses bras, comme si cela pouvait aider cette jeune mère, comme si en cachant son bébé de la vue elle espèrerait que les vampires abandonneraient l’idée de se nourrir de l’enfant… 

Buffy laissa couler des larmes de ses yeux contre ses joues, suppliant avec des crier, du courage de cette mère, Drusilla aurait pu être attendrie si son démon n’avait pas pris le dessus devant ces paroles déchirantes.

Murmurant, criant avec de la force et ne voulant montrer sa peur, Buffy parla, ne voulant pas que l'on lui prenne Dawn, que l'on épargne sa vie, et aussi la sienne, en suppliant les vampires, suppliant que l'on là prenne elle non sa famille.  
Drusilla perdit patience, et cria en grondant, et poussant et prenant, que cette femme stupide se pousse et la traitant d'espèce d'idiote, qu'elle se pousse...

Buffy crai à nouveau, véritablement paniquer et hystérique, en essayant une fois de plus de sauvée la vie de son enfant, que l'on ne lui prenne pas sa fille, qu'elle les supplie à genou, que l'on là tue. 

Drusilla aurait pu l'écarter de force du berceau mis il semblait plus prudent d'en finir avec tout le monde, et surtout elle parla avec mystère et folie, qu’elle laissera cette enfant en vie, mais qu'ils faillaient tuer tout le monde avant pour éloigner son prince noir des soleils de sa vie... 

Ce jetant sur cette femme autrefois courageuse et digne, elle l’a drainé à son tour, le sang emplit ses narines, le sang coulas, inondent la pièce laissant des traces des goutes sur le parquet, et Buffy tomba comme son mari. L'enfant n'avait pas du tout pleuré pendant tout ce temps : elle parvenait à se tenir debout, accroché aux barreaux de son petit lit, et regarder les visages des intrus d'un air radieux et peureuses, malgré la tragédie, la gravité de la situation et intéressée, ce demandant pourquoi avait-on fait du mal à sa mama, pourquoi l'avait-on blesser, pensant peut-être que c'était son père qui se cachait de sous ses masques hideux qui faisaient peur et effrayant dans des livres que l'on pouvait trouver que pour halloween, et faisant encore des farces cruels, que sa mère se relèverait d'un instant à l'autre, en riant et seurais propre, n'y blessure au coup... 

Drusilla voulut se jeter soigneusement sur cette enfant sur la tête de l'enfant, ses joues ; elle attendait ce moment, depuis si longtemps, la destruction de ce danger unique, inexplicable. La petite fille se mit à pleurer après tout ce temps, elle venait de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas Riley, mais des mauvaises personnes, des mécréants. Drusilla n'aimait pas l'entendre pleurer, elle n'avait jamais supporter les cris et les gémissements des tout-petits, saufs pour les sucer et sentir la chairs tendre et innocentes sous ses lèvres et cross... 

Mais ne put jamais la toucher, quand Buffy avait professé son amour éternelle et pure pour cette enfant quelque chose c'était passé, une lumière blanche, des ailes d'anges étaient apparues, l’amour laissée sa marque non par avec une cicatrice où une trace externe mais à l’intérieur au plus profond de soi, dans la chair…

Et elle fut brisée ; elle n'était plus rien, plus rien que de la douleur et erreur et elle devait se cacher, non pas ici c’étaient ces pestes, cette femme qui lui avait fait cela, dans les ruines de la maison, où l'enfant hurlait sa terreur, prise au piège avec ses sbires qui la regarder impuissants eux aussi détruits, mais loin... très, très loin... très loin…

Les âmes de James et Lily passèrent par cette même barrière alternative, cette même branche cosmique du destin, qu’avait connu James et Lily, la propre mort de Buffy et Riley, les mêmes douleurs, la même agonie, la terrible tragédie, fin de leur vie ; la terreur psychologique et physique dans lesquels ils devaient se trouver à la fin les dernière minutes avant leur mort dramatique était tel, le traumatisme est tel, que la fin était inévitable ; leurs âmes à tout quatre ensemble à jamais. 

Severus Rogue, en apprenant l’assassinat de son amie d’enfance, son amour de jeunesse fut anéanti, bouleversé… Mais, au fils du temps cet homme à la double facette et différentes personnalités, solitaire et désagréable, Il est surtout très doué et fait preuve d'un esprit d'analyse très fine. Le Pr. Rogue en est l’exemple, puisque l’évolution de sa personnalité, au fil de la franchise, est révélatrice de l’anti-manichéisme que l’auteure insuffle par petites touches. Pas toujours aussi noire que les sombres tenues qu’il arbore, l’âme de Severus Rogue réserve ainsi bien des surprises. Auster et pétri de mauvaises intentions au premier abord, il finit par devenir un allié inespéré dans la lutte contre les forces du Mal, avant de retourner sa veste dans un geste d’une redoutable cruauté… Si Poudlard a été un lieu d’apprentissage privilégié pour Harry Potter, le jeune sorcier a rapidement compris qu’au-delà de l’enseignement officiel qui y est dispensé, les faux semblants et autres non-dits sont également particulièrement formateurs. Alors que le corps enseignant l’incite à parfaire sa maîtrise de la magie dès son entrée à l’école, un professeur tranche par le tempérament ombrageux qui le caractérise. Professeur de Potions, puis de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Severus Rogue est sévère. Mais cette apparence austère correspond-t-elle à sa véritable nature ou est-elle le masque d’un caractère honnête ? Une question qui restera en suspens de nombreuses années, avant de se solder par un tragique dénouement.

Très secret, il paraît peu enclin à aider Harry à mener à bien son cursus de sorcellerie. Se méfiant de lui, ce dernier essaie de se tenir à bonne distance du radar de cet enseignant qui est, de surcroît, Directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Tandis que Minerva McGonagall est une Directrice attentionnée pour les résidents de la Maison Gryffondor, Rogue incite, selon la rumeur, ses disciples à pratiquer la magie noire. Mi-moldu mi-sorcier, il a connu une enfance difficile et solitaire, qui explique en partie la frustration qui guide sa vie d’adulte. Après voir fait ses classes à Poudlard, il devient professeur et entame, à cette époque, un étrange double jeu entre la probité qu’il doit à Dumbledore et celle qu’il entretient avec Voldemort. Prince de Sang-Mêlé au cœur insondable, Rogue protège Harry dans le secret le plus total et avec la complicité d’Albus Dumbledore, qui est à l’origine de cette drôle de situation. En dépit de leurs divergences, tous deux veillent ainsi au bien de l’apprenti sorcier, jusqu’à ce que Rogue ne se retourne définitivement contre le Directeur, en prenant le relai de Drago Malefoy pour l’assassiner. Après avoir occupé un temps le siège de Directeur de Poudlard, il est assassiné à son tour par le sbire de Voldemort et laisse derrière lui un goût d’inachevé ainsi que la clé dont Harry a besoin pour venir à bout de son ennemi juré.

Personnage-clé ambivalent, Severus Rogue a eu un rôle considérable à jouer dans la trajectoire qu’a pris le parcours d’Harry au sein de Poudlard… 

Mais un cœur doux et incompris des autres… et affectueux fidèle, intelligent…

Spike fut exactement la même personnalité que cet homme aussi dévoué, psychologue, analyste des personnalités des autres, fins, que lui, quand il apprit la mort de son amie et unique amour, il en fut totalement anéanti, si cela pouvait être possible son cœur froid et dur ce serait arrêté de battre, cela l’aurait consumé entièrement ; malgré tout ce qu’il avait commis dans sa vie, Spike fut traité comme un homme par Buffy, alors qu’il n’était qu’un monstre, elle l’avait sans cesse humanisé, même si parfois au cours de leurs relations, et de la vie de la jeune femme, elle le traitait froidement et à beaucoup d’égard comme quelqu’un qui n’était rien, mais lui avait fait toujours confiance et ce qui concernée Dawn, et lui avait promis de la protéger quoi qu’il puisse lui arrivait ; c’était une promesse faite à la personne qu’il aimait, une promesse…

Spike sentit son corps se redire, son corps ses membre s’engourdir, son cerveau se glaçait, à l’annonce de l’assassinat de Buffy Summers, il ne pu en croire rien… 

Buffy l'avait rendu vivant, réveillait William même si elle ne voulait pas de lui ; et puis... elle est morte quand elle fut prisonnière de l'initiative et rencontrant un Dieu de l'enfer. Ça a été le moment le plus dur de toute son existence, on lui enlevait sa raison d’être, mais à croire que la mort ne veut ni d’elle, ni de lui, elle est revenue et il a su le retrouver plantée en elle, sans comprendre comment. Tout ce que je savais, c’était qu’elle avait besoin de lui, de son corps. Elle vit, pourtant son cœur est mort mais il pouvait aimer pour elle. Elle est pourtant partie et il à commis l’irréparable, en tentant de la forcer à lui donner un peu d’elle, sa chaire et peut-être son amour. La folie s’était emparée de lui. Spike été pris d’une rage incontrôlable contre lui-même, contre elle qui ne voulait pas de son amour, ne voulant plus jouer, voulait redevenir Spike. Au lieu de cela, il a reçu son âme, pour se racheter aux Yeux de Buffy, de Riley et des Finn, pour elle, pour être quelqu’un qu’elle pourrait aimer, comme Angel et Riley à qui elle avait tout pardonné ; il voulait être lui, celui que qu'il avait tant critiqué et détesté. Sa passion pour elle le tuera un jour, mais il l’attend, il ne lui fait pas peur et en sachant qu’il viendra. Pourtant Spike est revenu vers elle, à croire qu'il aime la souffrance ; et elle a pardonné.

Oui, elle a pardonné et elle l’a vu changer, elle a cru en lui, même si son petit cœur battait toujours aussi lentement. Elle n’apprendra jamais ce qu’est l’amour, elle restera froide et belle car elle est la Tueuse, l’Elue. Elle ne sait que se sacrifier, mais il lui apprendrait, Spike sais qu'il le peut, nous avons franchi plus que cela, tous les deux. Il sait, se rend compte qu’elle a peur pour lui, pour sa vie, car elle ne le voit plus comme un monstre, mais comme William, Son poète déchu sait qu’elle l’aime, il lui faut du temps. Ce n’est pas un problème pour lui, il à tout le temps qu’il faut, mais elle non.

Un jour, Aujourd’hui, elle lui a dit, elle l'aimait, le suit dans cet endroit et c’est à moi de sauver le monde, de se sacrifier, pas elle, elle doit choisir une vie ordinaire et simple, elle doit choisir le bonheur et le mariage. Aujourd’hui, Spike a trouvé le repos, elle sait aimer et il ne sait que se sacrifier car il est un vampire, et doit lui montrer son amour en lui offrant sa bénédiction à son mariage. Il n’a pas le droit à l’amour car il faut choisir, mourir ou aimer et étant déjà mort. Non, il pense que ma vie s’est arrêtée le jour où j’ai rencontré Drusilla, le reste n’a été qu’un rêve, l’ascension vers ma perte. Jamais plus Spike ne pourrait l’aimer, ne la rendrais jamais heureuse. Telle est leur malédiction, la mort est le début de son amour, elle est pour lui la fin.

Adieu tout le monde, Adieu Toi.

Buffy pleure, il est mort, et il est en souffrance car je me mari. Elle n’a jamais pu l’aimer, n'a jamais su l’aimer mais aujourd’hui, elle a enfin compris et elle sent une larme couler le long de ma joue, ce sera la sienne…  
Autour d'elle, tout n’est que bonheur festif et festivité, couleur blanche, Sunnydale existera toujours plus et nous sommes tous blessés mais heureux de vivre un lourd passé derrière soi mais tout ceci n'existe plus et personne ne s'en soucie même si tous ressentaient un peu comme un déchirement de voir le passé s'envoler grâce à ce mariage, cette cérémonie, aide voir tout ceci s'éloigner ainsi d'eux... Buffy, Alex levant la toujours, la main en signe d'adieu et de symbolisme. Il à temps d'année Buffy ne souffrait plus, avait cessé de lui faire temps de mal, temps souffrir. Tout était bien, mais dans la pénombre, un faisceau de lumière éclaire les décombres, une main en sort, c’est la sienne…

Telle est notre malédiction, nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, la mort ne veut pas de nous, nous sommes condamnés à nous aimer à jamais…

Il ne l’avait su qu’au levé du jour et malgré sa douleur il ne put aller se rendre à la chaumière pour se précipiter voir, constater la perte de sa bien-aimée, ce n’est qu’à la nuit tombée qu’il pu si rendre sans se mettre en danger, quand bien même il aurait voulu souffrir en affrontant le soleil, ce disque solaire pour retrouvée Buffy… 

En pénétrant dans la maison en ruine, la première chose qu’il vit l’épouvanta, ne s’attendent nullement à ce qu’il voyait, malgré ce qu’il y avait était colporter dans la tragédie familiale, le corps de Riley Finn coucher, de façon grossière tel une marionnette prisée, sur le sol… Spike l’enjamba, monta, traversa la maison, il était totalement engourdi, il craignait de voir Buffy. 

Qui était, elle aussi coucher sur le sol, les larmes, chaudes, brulantes, il les sentit couler sur ses joues ; les genou cédèrent sous le poids de sa culpabilité à lui avoir fait temps de mal, l’avoir blesser l’avoir trahis et vendues, une infime partie de lui ne voulait pas croire, voilait croire que Buffy avait été épargner, qu’elle seule avait survécu et que Drusilla avait tenue sa promesse envers lui ; il Spike gémit d’agonie, en rampant vers son corps, il la prit tendrement dans ses bras, l’enlaçant, la berçant contre sa joues, et son corps froid… 

Il entendit l’enfant, pleurer, presque totalement déshydrater, étant coucher sur le dos, les larmes immaculent son visage ; à la vue de cet enfant en détresse, Spike essaya de toute ses forces de ce ressaisir et de puisée son énergie et courage, sa volonté de continuée sans Buffy Summers, la vie, ou non-vie dans son cas-ci, pour honorer et continuer la promesse faite à la jeune femme de protégée son enfant, Dawn... 

Mais malgré cette promesse, il ne désirait pas la tenir, la remplir et l’amenée à son terme, même si Spike était quelqu’un de parole, de loyale, et de franc, il ne plus si résoudre, en pensant à ce suicidé, à mourir à son tour… Il ne pouvait se résoudre à continuer, à marcher à vivre sans elle ; sa culpabilité, sa souffrance était trop grande, son cœur ne pouvait plus supportée d’avantage ainsi que son corps qui souffrent qui faisait mal à chaque pas, chaque respiration, chaque muscle qui bougeait, chaque battement du poids de ses épaules étaient trop….

Il se mit à pleurer. Puis il se leva et rentra dans sa crypte. Il se servit un verre de whisky et le but d’un seul trait. Il décida de se soûler, mais renonça à cette idée. Il se dit que Buffy n’aurait pas apprécié. Il prit la bouteille et la balança contre un mur. Elle se brisa en mille morceaux, répandant son contenu et du verre sur le sol de la crypte. Le vampire n’y prêta aucune attention.  
Spike ne pouvait arrêter son flot de pensées, qu’il, On allait tout deux se retrouver, la jeune femme et lui ainsi que la mort... se retrouver. Buffy. Qu’ils allassent bientôt être réunis et personne ne pourra plus jamais les séparer, personne, il lui promit, c'était une promesse  
Le vampire l’avait hurlé, murmurée chuchoter et cela l’avait soulagé. Il tomba à genoux et reprit d’une voix plus douce.  
Qu’il l'aime Buffy, de l'attendre, de lui pardonner. La fin de la journée arriva et Spike tint sa promesse

Après le dîner, Spike avait besoin de se défouler. Il passa dans le centre-ville de Sunnydale, acheta une rose rouge. Puis il alla la mettre dans l’eau, dans sa crypte. Le ciel de la nuit s’était découvert. Mais Il tomba sur un vampire. Spike ne le tua pas tout de suite, car le gentil vampire avait en tête de se défouler sur sa pauvre victime. Au bout d'un temps le vampire tomba en poussière. Spike passa toute la nuit à se battre et tomba sur Drusilla qu'il poignarda à mort.

Il décida de s’arrêter. Il se coucha dans l’herbe, à côté de la tombe de la tueuse, après être allé chercher la rose rouge. Il observa le ciel. Sachant que Buffy est là quelque part, parmi les étoiles. il sait qu'elle les, le, regardes et que la jeune femme sur eux. Mais qui veille sur elle ? C’est pour cela que qu'il lui demande de ne pas lui en vouloir pour ce que qu'il va faire. Car il veut prendre soin d'elle elle reste une jeune femme qu’il veut protéger.

Les lèvres de Spike dessinèrent un sourire.   
Elle va lui dire qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de protection, il le sait parfaitement et c'était pour cela qu'il l'aimait, mais il, le fait, il veut le faire car il l’aime. Demain ils seront réunis pour l’éternité.  
Le vampire resta allongé près de la tombe de son amour. Vers six heures l’aube était déjà bien avancée et le soleil n’allait pas tarder à se lever. Spike le savait bien. Il se leva, embrassa la rose, s’accroupit et la déposa à terre.  
C'était sa dernière rose pour elle, la plus belle de toutes.  
Il se releva et se mit face à l’aube, son pieu préparer, en sachant que la brulure du soleil ferait beaucoup plus mal, mettre beaucoup plus de souffrance qu'un pieu mais voulant rajouter, tout mettre dans sa peine alors que le soleil l'embrasser il eut le temps de se planter un pieu dans le cœur. Au bout de quelques minutes le soleil fit son apparition. Spike lui souriant à la boule de feu, sa peau prenait feu. En murmurant à Buffy qu'il arrivait.   
Puis un tas de poussière tomba à terre. Le vent dispersa les cendres du vampire. A terre il ne restait plus que la rose ainsi que le corps de Buffy déterrée A son tour elle fut emportée par le vent. Buffy et Spike étaient enfin réunis et heureux. Plus jamais ils ne se quitteraient, ils s’en étaient fait la promesse. 

La mort était sa fin, la mort était sa roue, la mort était arrivée, et elle l’a eu…

Fin


End file.
